


and i know we weren't perfect (but i've never felt this way for no one)

by wanderfluff



Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Useless Lesbians, they're pining your honor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderfluff/pseuds/wanderfluff
Summary: Five encounters between Namaari and Raya that ended with them leaving each other, and one time that was different.
Relationships: Namaari/Raya (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	and i know we weren't perfect (but i've never felt this way for no one)

**Author's Note:**

> (reposted with minor edits.)

_I._

_We have come a long way for this_ , Namaari reminds herself as she stands beside her mother in the blazing sun, shoulders back and eyes forward. Her gaze roams across the foreign landscape. The air here is notably different, with the weight of it sitting on her tongue much more dryly than the humid heat back home. The animals here are different, too - present and full of life, buzzing and humming and fluttering about the thickets. Namaari takes a breath, and clenches her hands into small fists by her sides as her mind wanders to the barren hills and valleys of the Fang lands that resided just outside of the canals.

_So this is the tribe of the famous Heart Lands_ , she notes mentally. Her traitorous heart flutters against her ribcage. Although it stands at a distance, she can’t deny that the city was beautiful, and much like its surrounding forests, full of life with its nearly ethereal beauty. 

She had of course heard much about the Heart tribe over the years through classes and word of mouth (with that mouth being her mother’s of course) about both the Heart tribe’s prosperity and its selfishness — hoarding the final dragon pearl for themselves and leaving the rest of the tribes to suffer the consequences. Leaving Namaari’s own tribe to hide behind its intricately constructed canals and high stone walls to protect itself against those who would wish to attack it. 

When Chief Benja steps forward with a bright smile on his face and welcoming words, the restless tribes quiet. Namaari notices the young girl who is standing by his side and seems to be surveying the surrounding tribes diligently, and supposes that it’s fortunate that at least one of the two of them has some degree of intellect.

( _When Namaari had first heard about the formal invitation from the chief of the Heart tribe, she’d mostly been confused._

_“A… dinner party,” she’d said with a half-full mouth, sitting across from her mother as a slice of fried radish cake was deposited on her plate. She nods in thanks, and waves it in front of her face. “What in the realm are they thinking, Mother? They couldn’t possibly be summoning all of us for something as unreasonable as leisure. Surely there’s a plan, or a motive we don’t-”_

_“Sit up straight, and eat properly.” Her mother places another slice on her plate as she scolds her, raising her eyebrow at Namaari when she simply pouts and pokes at it with her chopsticks. It would taste better with some rice, and they both know it. The texture of the soft rice with the crispy grit and salty flavor of the radish cakes always balanced each other out well._

_She can’t remember the last time she’d eaten rice._

_Namaari is pulled from her thoughts as her mother says, primly, “From what the invitation stated, we are expected to arrive at the Heart tribe in three days, so we will be leaving tonight. I am not fully sure of what they want, but knowing Chief Benja I’m assuming it’s to do with another one of his inane, idealistic pipe dreams.”_

_Namaari feels more than sees the piercing gaze from over the rim of the clay teacup._

_“I also heard from my own sources that his daughter will be in attendance.” Her mother’s grip is a little too firm as she sets the cup back onto the table. Namaari suddenly, inexplicably feels like a small child again, about to be scolded for bringing river frogs and lizards into the throne room. “She should be around your age, by now.”_

_“I see.” Namaari stares into her own teacup for a brief second, eyes flitting up to meet her mother’s as they soften momentarily. “Do you wish for me to…”_

_“For now,” her mother interrupts, “a tentative relationship of some sort would be ideal. Companionship, even. Surely you two must have something in common, at this age. Perhaps she may even like dragons as much as you do.” With that final statement, she reaches across the table and lightly taps Namaari’s Sisu pendant with a smile. Namaari flushes and tugs at her freshly cut hair from where it hangs over her eye._

_They resume eating quietly, and Namaari thinks that this is the end of it. Her stomach is satisfied and her muscles are still pleasantly sore from sparring practice. She is nearly done picking from the remaining dishes on the table when her mother clears her throat and places her clasped hands neatly in her lap, this time with the poise and strength of a self-assured tribe chief. Namaari wills herself to meet her eyes._

_“Namaari, darling,” the chieftess now says, “If, any point during our visit, there is ever an opportunity for you to discover any… pertinent information—” Namaari’s chest tightens, “—I do hope that you’d remember that you have the full support of the Fang people. Our heart and hope lie within your spirit, my child.”_

_Her eyes gleam calculatingly as she pauses for a moment, as if to gauge her daughter’s reaction._

_“And so does our army.”)_

Raya turns out to be the girl’s name, Namaari learns soon thereafter. She is pulled by the hand into a large palace courtyard as the festivities start. Her mother has drifted off somewhere and before Namaari can even look, Raya has summoned some nearby servant to bring them a tray of food. With a respectful bow of thanks, Raya turns to Namaari with a bright smile and a handful of lychees. They’re fat and clear, pre-peeled and seeded already. Namaari’s stomach growls as she pops one in her mouth and savors the sweetness. 

“So, what is it that we have in common again?” Raya asks her, chewing thoughtfully on her own piece of fruit. “We both have single parents who tell terrible jokes, we are both huge dragon nerds and Sisu fans, and _—_ oh, I know! Do you prefer pork or rice?” Raya’s hand gestures over two bowls that lie between them, and her eyes sparkle as she turns to look at her.

Namaari finds herself smiling at the unabashed enthusiasm and shyly answers, “This… is actually one of the first times I’ve had rice in a while.” 

“Really? I—” Raya blinks. “Oh, well, I’m-”

“No, no, it’s alright. I get it.” Namaari interrupts her before she can go on to say something along the lines of ‘I’m sorry.’ What would there be to say sorry for? For one thing, she and the people of Fang are certainly in no need of pity. She fingers her pendant, running her thumb alongside the spine of it, before taking it off. She notices how Raya’s eyes widen in excitement as she shifts closer to get a better look, and is grateful for the distraction. Except… 

Their faces are mere inches apart now, and their hands brush lightly as Namaari passes the pendant to Raya. Namaari clears her throat and scoots back, chest suddenly tight, and pulls a folded piece of paper from her pocket. Ignoring the weight of the other item in her pocket — that she dared not bring to Raya’s attention _—_ she tells the other princess about her theories of what happened to Sisu, and guides her finger along the numerous rivers that make up the land of Kumandra. Her smile grows as Raya meets her gaze with an intense look and a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

Namaari is afraid to look away, but feels the burn of the warmth of skin on skin. _This is fine_ , she thinks faintly. _Everything is going to be just fine_.

.

When she sees the look of betrayal on Raya’s face later on that day, after she kicks her in the back and sends out the signal flare, she wills herself to look away. _It’s for Fang,_ she reminds herself. It’s what they deserve, her people, after years of living in fear, uncertainty, and pain. What do the people of Heart know of poverty and suffering? The gem will be in good hands now — safe ones, battle-weathered ones, ones that won’t trust so easily. 

Ones that won’t make Namaari’s skin burn with the warmth of the summer sun, blazing and sincere. 

For all that she opens her arms as she walks backwards into the safety of the Fang army, Namaari finds that she can’t look away from Raya. She looks resolutely forward as rage, fear, and panic cloud the Heart princess’s expression when Chief Benja falls to the ground.

. 

When the Dragon Gem falls, breaks, shatters into pieces, Namaari thinks she feels her dreams for the future of her tribe die along with it, even as her mother picks up a shard and urges her to run. 

When she looks back, the last thing she sees is Raya supporting the weight of an incapacited Chief Benja and looking desperately amongst the people running for their lives, struggling to move forwards without getting shoved or jostled. The Druun are multiplying by the second, and her mother screams orders at Fang soldiers to prepare the boat to leave, all while dragging Namaari by the hand. As the crowd swallows the entrance to the sacred cavern behind her, Namaari lets her feet carry her faster and faster, toppling into the travelling boat in a daze and looking in horror at the Heart tribe’s mountain. 

The boat leaves the port, and the people aboard fall into a sullen silence. Even her mother stands alone at the forefront, ever the picture-perfect leader. 

Namaari’s fingers find their way up her neck to feel for her pendant, only to brush against cold skin instead.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! you may have already read this before, but there have been a couple minor edits since then. also, I have a beta now (can't use that tag anymore, thank god), with another chapter coming out today. look forward to it! :)
> 
> \+ comments and kudos are lovely and always appreciated!


End file.
